


head over heels

by Dysi (deviijho)



Category: Admeliora, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Biting, Choking, Embarrassment, F/M, Face Slapping, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Jacking off, Kinda, Licking, Masturbation, Pegging, Pining, Prostate Massage, Teasing, hunter is dumb, shower contemplation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviijho/pseuds/Dysi
Summary: Hunter Ridyak is the top general of the New Foundation of Jilargo. He is the leader of the Blue Mist, an elite military division. A decorated soldier, a man of decorum.And here comes a tiefling who had absolutely enraptured him.
Relationships: Audrey Cleary/Hunter Ridyak, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	head over heels

When their eyes met, the world may as well have just stopped. 

“We need to talk to Kaiida,” Audrey had said. As soon as the words left her lips, they went in one of Hunter’s ears and out the other. He’d normally be embarrassed, but as his eyes moved to look all over her, he could feel the blush creep up below his eyes. A hand flew to his face, a feeble attempt to cover the growing redness. 

When she’d left the Demesne, she was in her usual dress. When she’d left, she had two arms. Now she stood before him, decked out in leather, boots and a half-jacket. It hadn’t even been a week, but here was Audrey, different as night and day.

_ “Hunter,” _ her voice came, slashing clean through the haze of his mind. With a jolt, Hunter found himself involuntarily removing his hand and quickly darting his eyes to meet hers. 

“Sorry, got a little lost...Uh, she’s in the castle. You guys know where it is? That’s stupid,” he instantly snarked. “Of course you do.” He punctuated his statement with a small chuckle, recovering like an absolute moron. The corners of Audrey’s mouth curled upwards into a grin, a sight that sent Hunter’s little heart aflutter. He instinctively matched her grin, his blush and quivering lip combining to form a goofy smile. He could feel his brother silently judging him to his right, but was too enthralled by Audrey to give a shit. 

“Thanks, man,” she’d said, extending her single arm for a fistbump. Hunter--perhaps a bit too eagerly--matched the gesture, their knuckles thudding together and their eyes locking. He watched her and the rest of the party go, smiling as his head turned so he could look over his shoulder. Her jacket fluttered in the breeze, Hunter’s heart skipping beats as he watched her vanish into the castle.

“I’m not saying anything, but just know I’m thinking it,” came Ivor’s voice. Hunter turned around to see his brother smiling from ear to ear, eyebrows furrowed to create the most evil grin he’d ever seen. “You are head over heels for that woman.”

“If you say a word about it to anyone, ever, I’ll fucking kill you,” Hunter snarled.

* * *

The following afternoon did not go well. The Blue Mist was doing a day of training drills, something of which Hunter had to be on top. He surveyed his subordinates alongside his assistant, furrowing his brow and idly putting his hand on his chin. His eyes focused on his soldiers striking dummies in formation, but his mind had run away with his thoughts. He couldn’t shake the image of Audrey from his mind. Hunter would point at a soldier and bark orders for the next drill, but he couldn’t stop imagining her. 

She had stood very similarly to the other times they had spoken before, but her body told a story he had yet to decipher. Had he the time, he would’ve checked up on her. Hunter silently cursed himself for not bothering to make sure if she was okay, cursed himself for focusing on her body rather than her condition. Still, she had seemed nonchalant about her arm situation, and it brought some modicum of contentment to his mind. 

_ He imagined what it would be like to feel her arm against his head, her hand grabbing a fistful of his hair. Pulling him closer to her face- _

“Sir.” Again Hunter had to cover a budding blush on his face, turning to meet his assistant’s gaze. 

“Captain Valerian,” he responded, slightly stammering but staring her in the eye. At his response, the rabbitfolk soldier gave the traditional arm-salute of the Blue Mist, one arm folded against the back, the other folded in front of the chest. “Speak,” he commanded.

“Sir. You will forgive me for my uncouth remark, but you seem to be unwell. If it would please you, I would be willing to take over the drills while you returned to your home early and rested.” Hunter quickly looked at his crotch, relief washing over him when he saw no obvious signs of an erection. 

“I suppose I am feeling a little under the weather. If you are sure that you have this under control, Captain, I would feel comfortable bequeathing this to you.”

“I assure you, General, I am more than capable.” 

Hunter flashed a quick smile at her, a genuine display of gratitude in the sea of formality. “Then I am content. At ease, Captain.” Valerian followed his order, returning to her normal standing position. The two exchanged curt goodbye nods, and Hunter donned his coat, returning to his bedchambers. 

He kept his composure as he unlocked the door and placed his coat on the rack, turning around--and slamming the door behind him. Hunter let out a deep sigh as his back was pressed against the door, letting his eyes flutter closed.

“Fucking Hells,” he sighed. Hunter stepped across his floor as he unbuttoned his shirt, peeling it off with one swift motion and staring at himself in the mirror. His face was completely blush-wracked, and he saw his wrists quiver. 

_ He imagined her bending him over, imagined her hand in his hair making him stare at himself in the mirror. Her claws drifting up his back- _

He couldn’t fucking take it anymore. Disregarding the mirror, Hunter undid his belt and nearly threw his pants off, practically tearing his boxers off of his body. He climbed onto the bed, laying flat on his back and running his hands over his face as a deep sigh escaped him. His hands came to a rest on his chest as he stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the raging problem centered on his dick. 

“Fuck it.”

Hunter wrapped one hand around his cock, shuddering at the sensation. His eyelids fluttered as he exhaled deeply, shaky lips curling into the slightest of smiles. His other hand idly drifted up to his neck, fingers lightly brushing against his carotid and jugular. The sensation brought with it a tickling feeling, and Hunter quickly found himself digging his nails into his neck, the pain sending shockwaves down his body. He gritted his teeth to avoid crying out, mind racing.

He imagined Audrey biting down on his neck. Imagined her hand in his hair, pulling on it while she teased his shaft. His heart pounded at the thought of her tongue dragging up his neck and against his jaw. Soft grunts escaped his mouth as he wondered what it would feel like to feel Audrey laughing into his ear as she just barely teased his cock with her body, to feel her kiss his neck as he whimpered and begged. 

“Good boy,” she’d say. “I can see what I do to you.”

Hunter pulled on his own hair, gasping as he quickened his strokes. From his throat came a weak “Pl-lease” to no one in particular, save for the Audrey in his fantasy. 

“Please  _ what _ ?” she’d ask. “Use your words or I won’t know.”

“Hurt me,” he whispered. “Please hurt me. I need it.”

A hand flew to Hunter’s nipples as he began to pull on one, whimpering into the sheets that surrounded him. “Use me,” he groaned, releasing his cock and slipping a finger inside his ass. He imagined Audrey pinning him to the bed, snarling into his ear as she pushed a strap-on inside him. He bit into the sheets beside his mouth, screaming into them as his fingers found his prostate. His legs quivered. He let go of his nipple and began to stroke himself again, nearly crying at the sheer intensity.

“You like this?” she would tease. “Who do you belong to?”

“I’m yours,” he groaned into the bed. “Please don’t stop.”

“You’re my good boy,” she’d say.

“I’m your good boy,” he echoed.

His hips bucked upwards as he punctuated his statement by curling the fingers inside him, breathless as he struck his prostate again. Hunter imagined her lifting his hips to better pound him, slapping him around all the while. He once again lessened his grip on his shaft, slapping himself before continuing. He wanted her to hurt him. No, she was too strong...he wanted her to fucking _ break _ him. 

He quickened the pace of his curling fingers and his stroking. He bleated into the sheets, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. It was so good, so brutal...

“Fuck me,” he cried. “Fuck me, Audrey…”

She’d laugh into his ear, grabbing him by the throat and thrusting harder. His legs spasmed and he began to let out a low whine as he felt himself get close. Hunter panted into the bed, abandoning his cock and gripping a fistful of the sheets. His fingers curled faster, his toes following the same curling route. From his throat came long, drawn-out groans, culminating in a scream as a further wave of pleasure threatened to drown him. He came on his stomach with another scream, panting into his twisted fistful of sheets. Hunter slowly took his fingers out of his ass, quivering as he rode out the high. His eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

When his eyes next opened, light no longer filtered through his windows. He still had sheets entangled in his fist, and his memories came flooding back as he sat up. The dried cum on his stomach certainly helped with the remembering, though. Hunter slowly stood up and walked into the washroom, letting the water wash away the...evidence of his afternoon. As he stared at himself once more in the mirror, stark naked and freshly cleansed, Hunter pushed the hair out of his face and thought about...everything. About Audrey. Mostly about Audrey. Throwing his undergarments back on, he rubbed his face.

He had worms in his brain. Audrey brain worms.

**Author's Note:**

> Dysi - Today at 2:33 AM  
> i asked u on nsfw but im chompin at the bti is it ok with u if i write audrey beating the hell out of hunter  
> bit*
> 
> rotund motherfucker supreme - Today at 2:33 AM  
> SURE GO AHEAD
> 
> Dysi - Today at 2:34 AM  
> FUCK EYAH  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO *ME* (OPENS GOOGLE DOCS)


End file.
